


The Beauty of Ambiguity

by RoseNox98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Feels, Hospitalization, M/M, Sad, Sickfic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because what happens in vagueness stays in vagueness.</p><p>---------</p><p>This wasn’t how their story was meant to end.</p><p>It was suppose to be a ‘happily ever after’, or an 'all’s well that ends well’ kinda thing. Something happy and hopeful.</p><p>Not this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Ambiguity

**Author's Note:**

> Please not that I wrote so the reader could decide what was going on. While one person is Hiccup, and one is Jack, I never stay which is which. Is Hiccup in the hospital after losing his leg, or is Jack, after falling through the ice?

This wasn’t how their story was meant to end.

It was suppose to be a ‘happily ever after’, or an 'all’s well that ends well’ kinda thing. Something happy and hopeful.

Not this.

The white walls and steady beeping mocked him, and the soft breathing from the body in the bed broke his heart.

This was wrong. He was life, energy, also moving and talking, mind moving so fast-so brilliant.

His stillness was unnatural. Haunting.

He reached out, thumb brushing over soft clammy skin. The beeping started to slow, becoming weaker, and he bit back a sob.

This was goodbye, and he didn’t know how he’d live in a world without his love’s light. Without his soft words or hand to hold.

He didn’t want this to be their ending.

But it seemed that it was, and some things in life happen whether you want them to or not.

The death of a loved one was no exception.

“I’m with you to the end of the line,” he whispered, lips brushing against the back of the unresponsive hand he held in his own.

“I love you,” he choked up, unable to even say his name.

The beeping stopped, a terrible, single droning tone filling the air.

It was the saddest sound he had ever heard, chilling him right down to the bone.

The door burst open, a crash team rushing in, and he stared as he was pulled away from the bed, watching as defibrillators were hastily charged and pressed to his chest, the doctors desperate to restart a heart that no longer beat. That the heart that his undoubtedly belonged to. Forever.

He was almost out of the room when he heard the beep, and it was the most beautiful sound, better than any grand symphony.

Then another, and another, and another.

He let out a sob as he was sat down in the waiting room, a nurse calmly telling him to wait for a doctor’s go ahead before he went back into the room.

He nodded, tears falling freely.

This wasn’t how their story was suppose to end, so it wasn’t.


End file.
